What's Christmas?
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: Lexa finds out what Christmas is and gets Clarke the perfect gift. A ton of fluff (whatever that is, I still don't know), and slight Octaven but there's still some there. / Completed unless y'all want me to continue and give me ideas.


Lexa wasn't sure what to make of 'Christmas' when she had heard Raven and Octavia talking about it. Lexa was passing the two women in the tower in Polis when she heard them talking about what they were getting for their friends. She'd heard Clarke mention it a few times, but never thought anything of it until Raven had called her name. "Lexa!" Raven called out and Lexa turned to see the two women looking at her. She made her way over to them and nodded her head. "Octavia, Raven." She greeted them. "Hey, what are you getting Clarke for Christmas?" Raven asks.

"Christmas?" Lexa raises an eyebrow. "You don't know what Christmas is?" Octavia asks. Lexa glares at her but it doesn't seem to have an effect on the younger warrior. "No, who is this 'Chris' you speak of?" Lexa asks, making Octavia scoff down a laugh and Raven to cover the small smile on her lips. "Christmas is a celebration we used to have on the Ark, we would spend time with our families and friends to give gifts and stuff. Everyone got off work on Christmas." Raven explains.

"So one gives gifts on Christmas?" Lexa asks, saying the new holiday's name slower, getting a feel for how it sounded. "Yeah, like to friends and loved ones." Octavia says. "What are you getting for Clarke?" She asks. This would be the first Christmas that Clarke and Lexa were together for. The two leaders had been together for ten months now, after meeting four years prior. "I don't know." Lexa finally says after thinking for a few moments. "I have no clue." She says softly. "I already know what I'm getting Raven for Christmas." Octavia smiles. "No way," Raven smiles. "Tell me." She says.

"That would ruin the surprise." Octavia laughs. "We'll help you if you want Lexa." Octavia says, looking at the Commander again and standing up straight while resting her hand on the pommel of her sword. "That would be nice." Lexa says. "But Octavia," Lexa says, making the warrior give Lexa her full attention, having been distracted by the mechanic next to her. "Yes, Commander." She says. "Aren't you supposed to be with Indra?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Commander. I'll be leaving now." She says, nodding to the older woman before turning to Raven. "Bye." She smiles and quickly makes her way down the staircase of the tower.

Lexa raises her head slightly before glancing at Raven, who was watching Octavia's shadow retreat down the stairs. "She is attracted to you, no?" Lexa recognizes. "What?" Raven asks a little too quickly. "No she isn't, she's all about Lincoln still." Raven says, making Lexa scoff slightly. "They've been separated for a couple of weeks now. Lincoln has been using is frustration and spare anger in the training room." Lexa says. Raven doesn't say anything or look up at Lexa. "Just call Octavia and me when you need help for your gift." She says softly before quickly walking away to her room.

Later that day when Clarke meets up with Lexa for dinner in the Commander's chambers, the brunette asks the blonde woman about her two friends. "Oh yeah, it's obvious they have feelings for each other. They just won't do anything about it because Octavia is scared of what Bellamy will think." Clarke says. The blonde had requested that they eat in private and not with the usual group of Skaikru. "Bellamy should not have an opinion on the relationship of his sister and friend." Lexa says, adjusting her seating on the bed. "He shouldn't, but when he found out Lincoln had a thing for her, he tortured him for 'information' on the grounders." Clarke says.

"Enough about them." Clarke says, looking her girlfriend in the eyes and sipping from her wine. "I wanna talk about you." The blonde says. "What do you want for 'Christmas'?" Lexa asks, still saying the holiday's name a little slower. Clarke is slightly surprised by the question. She figured Lexa was clueless to the holiday, even not wanting to participate in such a Skaikru tradition. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette who only looked at her expectantly.

"I already have what I want." Clarke smiles and leans over to kiss the brunette. Lexa smiles into it, raising her hand to cup Clarke's cheek. "You don't need to get me anything." Clarke smiles when she pulls away. "Are you sure Clarke? I can get you anything you desire." Lexa says. And it's true. Lexa could get anything Clarke desires because of her title as Commander. "Yes, I'm sure." Clarke smiles and moves the tray with their food on it to the bedside table. She swings her leg over Lexa's hips to straddle her girlfriend and rested her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "I just want you." Clarke whispers before pressing her lips to Lexa's.

The next morning as Lexa dresses after her bath, she thinks over what Clarke had said the night before. She smiles when she glances over to the blonde lying on the bed in a deep sleep. Blonde hair strewn over the pillow and her hands clutching the sheet covering her. Lexa almost said screw it and climbed back in bed, but she had an important meeting with her generals soon. She sighed and walked over to the blonde, leaning down and kissing her forehead before quietly slipping from the room.

Lexa left the meeting with one sole purpose; find Octavia and Raven. She found Octavia with Indra, talking to some guards and pulled the younger warrior away to search for Raven. "She's probably with Bellamy and Clarke." Octavia says, making Lexa pause. She didn't want Clarke to know what she was doing, and she really wasn't too fond of Bellamy. Octavia would have to do for now. "Indra," Lexa says, turning to the woman. "Fetch for Raven, tell her to come to me at her earliest convenience." She says and Indra nods.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Octavia asks once they make it to Lexa's other private chambers, unsure if Clarke had left their own room yet. "I need your help with Clarke's gift, I was hoping you and Raven would be of assistance." Lexa says. "Sure, I'll try to help as best I can." Octavia says, visibly relaxing some. "What are you thinking of getting her?" Octavia asks. "A lot of sky people are getting 'married'," Lexa says, testing the new word. "Or being proposed to. I would like to know what a marriage proposal consists of." Lexa says and Octavia just looks at the brunette, slack-jawed and wide eyed. "Is something the matter, Octavia?" Lexa asks, slightly worried.

A few seconds later, Raven comes in the room, quickly closing the door behind her. "What'd I miss?" She smiles, holding the small box she brought with her, looking for somewhere to set it down. "Lexa is gonna propose to Clarke." Octavia says, still wide-eyed. "What?" Raven says, dropping the box onto the floor. "That's what I was gonna say." Octavia whispers. "Well?" Lexa asks. "Are one of you going to tell me how I do this proposal of marriage?" She asks.

"Where would I find a ring?" Lexa asks. "I think I remember seeing a jewelry stand down in the market the other day." Octavia says, looking down at the paper she and Raven had been writing on. "If you don't pick out any wedding bands, give me access to gold or silver and I can make you some custom rings." Raven says. "Would one of you accompany me down to help me pick one out?" Lexa asks. "I will." Octavia says before looking at Raven. "You stay with Clarke, tell her that Lexa and I are training so she doesn't get suspicious." Octavia says. "We'll go this evening." Lexa says and nods to the two women before dismissing them.

She was positive that Clarke was going to like her gift. In the past couple of weeks, the blonde had been talking seriously about their relationship. She called Lexa's chambers, _their_ chambers. The Trikru weren't just Lexa's people, they were _their_ people. Lexa thought for a few more minutes before returning to her chambers. She pushed open the door to see Clarke placing a book down on the table before turning towards her. "Hey babe." Clarke smiles and crosses the room to embrace her girlfriend. Clarke presses a quick kiss to the brunette's lips before pulling her into a tight hug.

Clarke decides that they should spend time in the common room in the tower with the rest of her group of friends that's there. Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Lincoln are all sitting there when they arrive. The four from Skaikru are talking about Christmas when Octavia and Raven approach them. Lexa is quick to notice the hand Octavia places on Raven's lower back for a few seconds before they make eye contact with the Commander. "Heda," Octavia greets. "It's time for our sparring session." She says and Lexa nods. "I will be back this evening." She whispers to Clarke before kissing her cheek and standing to leave with Octavia.

"What does a general engagement ring look like?" Lexa asks as they're looking over dozens of rings the small jeweler had brought out. "On the Ark, from what I remember seeing, they were a band and sometimes if someone was lucky to have a family heirloom, it had a jewel in it." Octavia says. "Kind of like these." She says, gesturing to a display of fancier rings. Lexa's eyes scan over them before one catches her eye.

It looks like three small strands of silver are braided with each other. It's perfect because she knows it's simple and not too lavish. "What about this one?" Lexa asks softly. Octavia steps closer and glances over the Commander's shoulder before finally seeing the ring Lexa is pointing to. Octavia smiles and sets a hand on the Commander's shoulder. "That is a nice choice, Heda." The vendor says, approaching the two women. Lexa looks up at the young man and nods. "I will take this one, how much will it be?" She says.

He looks at the ring and then down at the floor before glancing back to the Commander. "No charge, Heda." He says, making Lexa look up. "Nonsense, tell me how much it is worth and I'll pay it." Lexa says, fishing a handful of coins out of her pocket. After a few minutes of slight arguing, Lexa finally got him to give her a reasonable price without it being low because of her title. She didn't want things given to her just because she was the Commander. Lexa and Octavia leave the jewelry hut and continue walking down the street to look around.

"You already have a present for Raven?" Lexa asks, making the younger warrior at her side look up quickly. "Umm, yeah, I think I've got a good one.." Octavia says, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. The two women continue to walk in silence until they make it to the tower. "Don't forget, Christmas is in two days. I'll see you later." Octavia says before quickly ducking inside. Lexa just nods, remembering to keep the ring hidden until she can pass it off to Raven.

Just her luck, the brunette passes by in the common room on the way up to her and Clarke's chamber. "Oh hey there, Commander." Raven smiles. "Clarke's upstairs waiting for you, said she's having dinner brought up for you guys." Raven says and stops to face the Commander. Lexa digs in her pocket for the small pouch the vendor put the ring in, and hands it to the mechanic. "I need you to hold onto this for me until Christmas." Lexa says. Raven chuckles, taking the small pouch and pocketing it. "I'll get a small box to make it look all pretty when you decide to." Raven says and Lexa nods before heading to the man powered elevator.

Christmas came sooner than anticipated for Lexa. Clarke had woken her up early with soft kisses to her neck, and a hand drawing small patterns on the Commander's toned stomach. "Wake up, babe." Clarke whispered and Lexa cracked an eye open, looking at the blonde woman at her side. "Merry Christmas." Clarke smiles. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Clarke." Lexa whispers. Their eyes lock for a few seconds when Lexa reaches over and caresses Clarke's jaw with her palm before she presses her lips to the blonde's. "Hey!" A voice shouts from outside the bedroom door and someone starts banging on it.

"Clarke! Wake up!" A voice shouts and the blonde laughs into the kiss before pulling away from the brunette. "I'll be out in a few minutes Rave." Clarke calls before she glances at Lexa before getting out of bed. "What are the usual activities one does on Christmas?" Lexa asks, looking up curiously. That's when Clarke realizes this would be Lexa's first Christmas. This time the years before, Lexa was usually at a generals meeting or checking on the new ruler of Azgeda, and had never participated in the holiday before. Clarke smiles and sits back on the bed, next to where Lexa was sitting up on her elbows.

"Well, on the Ark, we would all get together, usually family, and we'd have breakfast together, sometimes a big breakfast, depending on how much food there was available." Clarke says, lying on her side, facing the brunette and propping up her hand up under her head. "Then we'd go back to our living quarters to open gifts; usually something that we would make, or if a family had an heirloom to pass down. Sometimes the commissary would have some good things." She says and Lexa nods slightly, listening intently to the blonde. "Then we would usually spend the afternoon and evening with our friends and exchange gifts with them." Clarke says, pushing herself up and swinging a leg over Lexa's hips.

"Then at night," Clarke starts trailing a finger down Lexa's chest and down to her toned stomach. "We usually spend that time with our significant others and give them a special gift." She whispers and leans down to kiss the brunette. Lexa smiles into the kiss and rests a hand on Clarke's hip, and before they can go any further, there's a banging on the door again. "Clarke! Get your ass out here!" A voice yells and Clarke groans. "You can get it in later! Right now, we have presents to open!" Raven yells. "Alright, we're up!" Clarke yells and gets off the bed before walking to find some clean clothes.

Once they've met up with the others for breakfast, Clarke goes off to make herself a plate while Raven approaches Lexa. "Here, it's all set up." She says, slipping a small black box into the Commander's hand. Lexa slips it into a pocket before nodding. "Thank you, Raven." Lexa nods. "So when are you gonna do it?" Raven asks. "Tonight." Lexa says with a small smile and approaches her girlfriend, who's handing her a plate filled with food.

Lexa learns that day that she loves Christmas. She's never seen the people of Skaikru so happy and relaxed. Clarke had excitedly pulled Lexa over to where her mother and Kane were seated with Octavia, Bellamy, and a few others. Abby had gifted Clarke a necklace from one of the vendors in the city, a beautiful quartz stone with a decorative wire wrapped around it and attached to a thin leather string. Abby had also gotten Lexa a gift as well. She had gotten her a sheath for a dagger. It was embroidered with small intricate designs, as well as her own name. She also noticed a small 'CG' underneath of her own name.

She immediately apologized for not having anything to give in return and promised she would have a gift presented to her soon. Abby just smiled at the Commander. She knew Clarke must've told her she didn't need to give anyone a gift. Soon after, the adults drifted away from the younger Skaikru. They lounged around in front of a fire in one of the common rooms after dinner. Clarke was snuggled into Lexa's side where the two of them were sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the couches, that happened to be occupied by Octavia, with Raven sitting close to her, leg stretched out over the younger warrior's thighs.

Clarke had her arm wrapped around Lexa's torso and her head resting on her shoulder, nose pressed into the crook of the brunette's neck, a hand resting on the brunette's bare thigh, both women having changed into nightgowns. Lexa had draped a blanket around their shoulder's to keep the blonde warm. The young adults in the room were laughing and telling stories and drinking various alcohols. Lexa herself had settled for sipping on a glass of wine while most everyone else chose harder liquors. Lexa also doesn't realize at just what point of the night it happens, but Clarke managed to find her way to sit in her lap, and she knows Clarke is only half listening to her friends because she's placing small kisses on Lexa's neck.

"So, I'm gonna need at least one of you to look up." Octavia says, nudging Lexa's shoulder. Lexa glances up to see a piece of some kind of branch above their heads and a snickering Raven holding it up with a stick and a string from her spot on the couch. Clarke looks up after a few seconds and blushes slightly. "I don't know what that is, Clarke." Lexa says, glancing from the branch, and back to her girlfriend. "It's called mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition that when two people stand beneath it, that they kiss for good luck." Clarke says.

Lexa just nods before leaning forward to kiss the blonde, not questioning the tradition, and bringing her palm up to caress the blonde's jaw. Clarke smiles into it and the room erupts into a small cheer. After a few seconds, the two women pull away and smile at each other. "I think I'm going to return to our room now." Lexa says. "You can stay if you'd like, but I have an important present to give to you." She adds and Clarke slowly slides off her girlfriend's lap before sitting next to her. "I'll be in shortly." Clarke says.

After a few minutes, Clarke deems the coast clear, and looks over to Bellamy. "Bell, you have the present?" She asks and he nods and leans back to grab something before handing Clarke a gift wrapped in burlap. "Thanks." She smiles and stands up. He nods and wraps his arm back around Gina before returning to his earlier conversation. But before Clarke can go up to her shared room, she grabs the mistletoe and holds it above Octavia and Raven and nudges the mechanic. The two girls blush and Clarke sets the branch down and leaves them to their kiss.

She quickly rushes up the stairs and makes it up to her and Lexa's room in record time. She pushes the door open and finds that Lexa had spread rose petals on the floor and was still in the middle of lighting some candles when Clarke entered. "Hi." Lexa says softly, like she just got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Is this all for me?" Clarke asks. "Yes, it's part of your gift." Lexa says and crosses the room to her girlfriend. "Well, I got you something, as well." Clarke says, pulling the burlap wrapped gift from behind her back and presenting it to her.

Lexa gently takes it from her when she approaches the blonde. She slowly unwraps it and she gasps softly when she sees what it is. It's a new dagger, this one had soft black leather wrapped around the pommel and small studs lined the side of it. The hilt was polished and shining, even in the dim light. The blade a dark steel, almost black, and a slight design at the base of it. Lexa looked closely and could see that her name and a 'CG' were carved into the base of the blade. "Clarke…" Lexa whispers and glances up at her. "I know it's not much, but I thought you'd love it, and the sheath my mom gave you is what it goes in. We just wanted to gift them to you separately." Clarke says, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Clarke." Lexa whispers and smiles. "But I have a gift for you." Lexa smiles proudly. Lexa pulled something from her pocket and held it tightly. "Raven and Octavia have informed me on how this works, so I'm not quite sure if this is right," Lexa says and pauses a moment before dropping to her knees in front of Clarke. "Lexa, babe, we've already done this, you could've just asked me to sit on the bed to make it easier." Clarke says, not realizing the brunette's true intentions.

"Clarke, I vow to treat your needs as my own and as my equal for the remainder of our lives. I vow to take care of your every wish to the best of my ability and protect you with my life. I vow to love you until my last breath is taken from me and then even after. Clarke kom Skaikru, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Lexa says and presents the ring in front of her, holding it up. Clarke gasps, her hands coming up to cover her mouth and tears form in her eyes. "Oh Clarke, I did not wish to upset you." Lexa says quickly, standing up to be eye level with Clarke again.

"I apologize—."

"Yes." Clarke cuts her off. "Yes I will." Clarke cries and kisses Lexa.

The brunette pulls away and wipes at Clarke's tears and smiles softly as she gazes into blue eyes. She looks down and gently slips the ring onto the blonde's ring finger. Clarke smiles and reaches forwards, hands on either side of Lexa's face and bringing her in for a kiss. "I love you so much." Clarke mumbles in between kisses. Lexa grips onto Clarke's waist and pulls her up to hold her up, hands gripping her thighs, and making her way to their bed.

Lexa straddles the blonde on the bed and is in the midst of pulling the gown off Clarke's shoulders as she trails kisses down her neck to her collarbone. "Make love to me, _Commander_." Clarke husks out, knowing that Lexa likes being called by her title.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't even know what this is or where it came from but it's here. I hope there's no spelling mistakes or mistakes in general because I really didn't read through this after I wrote it. Enjoy.**


End file.
